


On and on

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光初代 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 记住我，他抵着你的胸口低语，别再忘记我了。-WARNING看起来正经但其实跟正经没有任何关系，PWP，为爽而爽，重度OOC，魔改名台词和基础设定，用词极其下流，包括但不限于人体改造和舔脚等一系列天雷梗，不适请立刻点x
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	On and on

哈哈哈…活该！你听见爱梅特赛尔克发出了挑衅似的轻笑声，光之力再次失控了！

你试图坐起身来，但极难做到——迫于过量的光，此刻你的鸡巴早就硬胀得发痛，像你那把暗影使者似地直指天空。倘若这时你仍未被束缚住，一定早就失去了理智:疯狗似地按倒面前的无影，叫他用那个早被人操烂、却充盈着暗之力的肉穴来抚慰你的鸡巴，平衡你的以太。该死的，你暗骂一句，这淫乱的暗之使徒……这不知廉耻的无影！

呀！……大英雄这是忍无可忍了吗?

而那家伙仍然能风轻云淡地扶起你的鸡巴，用唇、舌和指尖轻轻逗弄溢出光之力的马眼和凶相毕露的青筋。真不愧是英雄，勃起之后这么大……又这么硬，他笑着含了含你的龟头，确乎光之力能叫他发春得更快，他再度抬头时你只觉得他媚态毕露:香槟色的眼睛变得湿润，眼角轻微地发红，连小腹上的淫纹也隔着初代皇帝的华服闪烁起来。你是不是很想操我了，大英雄?看看你这幅样子……真可怜啊。

你说不出话，只得粗喘着看他跪坐在你的鸡巴前一点点褪去华丽的衣袍。你很清楚，只要他愿意，一个响指便能换上那袭暧昧情色的黑色纱袍，而后藉由那黑袍方便交配的特性同你的鸡巴嬉戏。亚马乌罗提人是永远不会那样穿着的，只有无影——他们，在数万年中尽数抛弃了美德和操守的贱货们才会穿上这种服饰。你曾经见过爱梅特赛尔克穿着那种黑袍:那时在悬挂公馆中，他为了表示友好，主动地向你献上肉体。天色发昏，你操得匆忙，一时间竟忘记了观察那黑纱下的饰品，只记得他喷乳的一对奶子。那属实是一对奶喷泉，随着高潮，竟能将那轻盈的黑纱浸湿大片。而今你心神乏溃，虽有心仔细玩赏，但大概也不顾得太多。

你一个晃神，爱梅特赛尔克早已脱得只剩内里的情趣饰物。这是你头一次有机会细细观览他用来榨精的肉体。你看着看着，鸡巴竟然又胀痛了几分。他可真是个骚货！你忿忿地想。无影大都长了屄，用以协助他们散播混乱和淫能……这你是知道的，但不想爱梅特赛尔克竟将阴蒂替换成了一条颇长的鸡巴。或说，那本就是阴蒂和鸡巴的结合体?你盯着上头数个紫水晶穿过的环孔，颇觉得喉咙干渴。

其他地方也都不赖——譬如不停漏奶却仍坠了饰物的奶头，半身媚红的彼岸花淫纹，乃至小腹上与面纹相似的另一处淫纹和悬在体外、用作装饰的一对儿卵巢。但你最注意的仍是他下体的两个洞:它们被捅得极开，圆圆地张着，淫汁和发白的阴精从他体内流淌出来，把他淫唇上的金属环扣淋湿成黏黏答答的一片，使人不禁猜想他究竟是刚被人轮着奸玩过还是刚刚结束了长时间的自慰。

你胡思乱想着，爱梅特赛尔克的脚尖却已经伸到你脸旁。他有意将指甲涂做深紫色，虽然脚掌并不小巧，但胜在脚趾圆润，皮肉细腻。你偏过头去，径直含住了他的大脚趾舔玩起来；他也并不恼，只是撑高身体，将屄对准你的鸡巴——而后徐徐坐了下去。

不愧是无影，你舔着他的脚趾，只觉被湿润的、暗之力充沛的软肉夹到头皮发麻。你想起无影的屄被操时总能产生极剧烈的快感，这一点同普通女性一点也不一样。你睡过太多男男女女，尤其清楚这种差异:你的女性炮友们往往愿意骑在你的脸上，叫你多舔几口她们的阴蒂，毕竟于她们而言，阴道不过是没什么快感的产道；但爱梅特赛尔克从不要求这一点，确乎被你的鸡巴操就已经十分快乐。甚至你还有更加惊人的发现:因为你鸡巴属实太大，每次干到女性炮友们的子宫时她们都痛得恨不得跳起来把你的脑袋拧掉；但爱梅特赛尔克尤其喜欢被你操进子宫，甚至连拧着他卵巢操弄这样粗暴的玩法也照收不误。你疑心无影们因为长期发骚已经将体内的生殖器官通通改造成快感的接收器，毕竟正常人要是被你这样一通折腾下来……不死大概也会拎刀追杀上你几个月，叫全艾欧泽亚都知道他们的光之战士是个变态。

被玩傻了?爱梅特赛尔克戏谑道，大英雄不是金枪不倒的典范么?什么时候变得如此萎靡不振了?你被他一番话激得回神，直抵着他的脚心反唇相讥起来，说若连你都是阳痿，那他岂不是发骚到饥不择食的肉畜一个?他的金眼睛盯着你，目光直将你看得心中发毛。英雄大人就这么喜欢给肉畜配种的感觉吗?他笑了笑，似乎是没将你的脏话放在心上；但下一秒你立刻否认了这种想法。  
大英雄，种狗可是很累的，他说，既然你这么渴望……那就让我受孕试试看吧?

你轻轻嘬起他脚上的嫩肉，本能地点了点头。爱梅特赛尔克一向不爱走路:你也曾问过他理由，那时他直白地向你掀开华袍下摆，两支不住在他穴中抽插的炮机向你说明了一切。这样走起来可是很累的，英雄大人。你不自知地将手伸向他的腰肢，果不其然，那儿永远轻轻地颤栗着。而后你确乎是捏了捏他过长的阴蒂(或者鸡巴和阴蒂的混合体，鬼知道)，他受不了你身上过于浓郁的光之力，只一下便被捏到了高潮，骚水溅得各处都是，连面纹也红光大作，好不怜人。

现在，你尽可能地集中起注意力，观察他的动作:这无影确乎只用屄狠狠夹了你几下，他小腹上的淫纹便陡然发亮起来。这回你可以叫我怀孕了，大英雄——要是你射得出来的话，他舔了舔嘴唇，躯体肉眼可见地发软起来，放心吧，我可不会拿生下来的胎儿做些什么……当然，你要是不放心一个无影，也大可以把它操掉。爱梅特赛尔克做了个口型。你被那两下夹得心猿意马，一时间竟忘了眼前的骚货是个不灭之人，只感叹这真是个为了鸡巴和精液而不要命的疯子。

你一边说着让我把你操到怀孕再操到流产，却完全不准备放开我。你粗喘着干笑几声，准备对你的行动自由进行交涉。甚至，你还拿出了自认最有威慑力的眼神:能叫一票莫古力隔着老远就落荒而逃。但爱梅特赛尔克只是用他金制的甲套轻轻点你的嘴唇。别这么凶巴巴的，大英雄，他冷笑起来，都这个时候了，放不放开你又能有什么区别?反正早晚都会变成脑子里只剩交配的怪物……

你还想反驳几句，但爱梅特赛尔克已先发制人地在你鸡巴上套弄起来。该死，你想着，快感使你不由得咬住他的脚跟，好不发出难堪的粗喘声。你感到你的龟头一次次滑进他的子宫，宫口比他的嘴更加热情地咬着你，叫你眼前一阵阵地发昏。这暗之使徒的肉穴永远软的像泡水，你的鸡巴每每遇上他，总和沙漠中干渴的旅人冲进绿洲的泉水中痛饮的行为别无二致。时而更好运些，被饱含暗之以太的输卵管末端轻轻地嘬上一口龟头，那便是哈罗妮跟梅茵菲娜保佑，虽然肉体还在人间做爱，但灵魂早已舒爽得飞升上冰天。

你的唇齿细细摩挲起他足跟上的牙印，不巧他正被你的鸡巴顶上子宫壁，奶水涌泉似的淌落下来，人也如筛糠般在你鸡巴上痉挛，叫你的两条腿一块儿跟着发颤。不愧是吸饱了光之力的英雄阁下，他的声音有些抖，但屄上却套弄得愈发快了，哈，比外面那些硬不上三分钟的废物多少强上一点儿……你不愿意说话，换句话说，在身体被束缚、吃不到他的体液来补充暗之以太的情境下，你只想舔他白嫩的脚。他许是看出你的心思，便不再指望你能对他讥嘲的话语做出什么回应，只自己搓弄着奶子嗯嗯啊啊地淫叫起来，充做这狂乱时刻的背景音。

无疑他在叫床方面是个专家:时而娇嗔似的埋怨他的肉壶要被你的鸡巴干烂了，时而又呜咪呜咪地抽噎起来，也许是爽得过头了，也许只是调情中的小把戏。他可以边用脚趾夹住你的舌尖边大声叫你发春的野狗，过了会儿却又缠绵地发出泣声，好似一位被情夫粗鲁对待的加雷马贵妇人。他确乎很容易高潮，只在你身上挺动几回便会小小地喷出一股水。你不知道这表现是否与被佐迪亚克精炼相关联:既然过量的光之力能使你的鸡巴陷入停滞，极快地坚硬膨大，却难以疲软；那么过量的暗之力确乎该使他的性器和生殖器官都过度敏感，而后不能自控地高潮连连……

你思索了片刻便觉得头痛起来。都是光之力闹的，你想，眼下尽快射精给爱梅特赛尔克才是足够了结你痛苦的正经事。但你们的确做得不到火候，毕竟，你连半点带有光之力的精液都射不出来。你看着他流汁的奶子和小腹上晃来晃去的卵巢，尝试着小幅度地顶起腰来:爱梅特赛尔克大概是没想到你居然还能小幅度地挣扎，一时间竟被这突如其来的顶弄径直弄得潮吹了。他的淫水稀稀落落洒满了你半身，有些恰好喷在你脸上，你便借机舔舐起来。不得不说暗之以太的补充很有效果，你清醒了些，便玩味地看着骑坐在你身上的无影，不到一星时前他还声称非要让你体会体会种狗授孕的感觉:摆明了是想把你榨干。但这会儿他却又柔软得令人讶异，属实叫你哭笑不得。

你这残次品……他咬着牙，又一阵阵地榨起你的鸡巴来。你这会儿才有点射精的冲动:虽然还是射不出来，但总比刚才要好上很多……至少现在他骑你没刚才那么难捱了。无影这次撑着你的身体，大幅度地上下晃动起来:每一下都恨不得绞出水沫，每一次都恨不得叫你的鸡巴进到他子宫最深处。你盯着他小腹上的淫纹，那块儿皮肉确乎是叫你的鸡巴顶得鼓胀起来，上面刻画的淫纹随之变形，成了滚圆的一团，好像谁给他照过了哈哈镜。他发觉你的目光总落在他小腹上，便将刚刚叫你彻底亵玩过的那只脚收了回去。你很是不舍，赶忙亲吻似地吮了几口:但却叫他的脚尖直直点在了你的额头上。

真是贪吃啊，他玩味地笑了一下，我的脚有那么好舔吗?滑溜溜的，你回敬一句，甜得腻人。他不吭声了，没准是叫你直白的品评臊着了。你隐隐窃喜起来。

他又按着你骑了一会儿，便站起来活动四肢，转而换了个姿势，蹲在你身体两侧继续吃起鸡巴来。这姿势你怪讨厌的:操不到底，只有前段能被宫口来回吮吸，根部望穴而不得，属实磨人。偶尔你的确也好用这种浅尝即止的操法:看似不得满足，实则养精蓄锐，能叫你再显著地多战上几个来回，为你在艾欧泽亚的打炮圈子里赚得无数好评。但那同现在显然又不可同日而语，大量光之力贮存在你鸡巴里，你只想快些将它们随着你的精液释放出来——你把爱梅特赛尔克的行为理解成他的报复：但你已经是这个德行了，他有什么可报复你的呢？你咂咂嘴，确乎还是对不能继续吃他的脚感到遗憾。

但你总要找些感官刺激来使你射精。恍惚间，你想起你们几个年长些的拂晓成员一起开荤段子玩笑时提到的理论：大脑才是人类最重要的性器。你盯着爱梅特赛尔克那方灵动的纤腰，脑海中一片翻腾，觉得此言不虚。他的腰本就瘦得可人，叫两个摇摇晃晃的卵巢一显，更觉得不堪一握。你记起你们上次做爱——乘着黄昏时分海滩上杳无人烟，你们俩便采取了一类幕天席地似的做法，在沙地和礁石旁大干起来。他大刺刺地跪趴下去，好似亟待受孕的一条母狗；而你只揪起他的腰带便一通蛮干。他的腰叫腰带勒得可真细，那时你咂着嘴，不断发狠似地用着劲儿，确乎只想看看这条漂亮的腰带什么时候才能将他的腰勒得断掉……

你沉浸在对欢爱的回忆中，不知不觉间呢喃出声。待回过神来，却全然忘记了自己的语句，只记得声音乍听起来似乎有种情动的意味。你抬起头，那双香槟金色的眼睛正死死地盯着你，也许是被你这温柔的声音吓着了：你们俩之间不曾温存过，你从不以柔情待他，他也向来不以蜜意待你。单纯地大干一场才是常事，你总是射到他——偶尔尿到他——满肚子液体之后方才善罢甘休。然而此刻，那两瓣豆沙红色的嘴唇颤栗起来，他似乎极悲戚，似乎马上便要流下泪来；但又似乎已经在漫长的痛苦中麻木。

你没有注意你的发声器官又自私地代你说了些什么，只看见爱梅特赛尔克湿润的眼角。他即刻跪伏在你身上，用那双戴满了金色甲套的手去捂你的嘴，几乎要将你捂得窒息；但很快他又放开了你，只顾捧起你的脸，而后缓慢地吻你的唇。你本能地觉得事情有些不太对劲：也许是真的不太对劲，也许只是你不希望看到他这副模样。虽然光之力很是难捱，但他此刻的神情更加叫你难过。你们缠绵地吻了一会儿，一些带着暗之力的冰冷液体滴落到你的脸颊上，你后知后觉，它们该是爱梅特赛尔克的眼泪。无影怎么会落泪呢，你想，他们不是向来藉由肉欲打发空虚和痛苦吗。

……叫我哈迪斯。他突兀地撑起身体，奶汁淌了你一身，两颗圆溜溜的卵巢也在你小腹上转动起来，带出一阵阵令你们都愉悦不已的快感。…哈迪斯，你试着喊他，哈迪斯。并未发觉自己脱口而出的音调绝非艾欧泽亚语言。对于你的退让，他似乎高兴极了，不断地吻你的额，眼睑，鼻梁和下颌，用对待恋人的方式对待起你……你没什么想法，确乎只是对无影异于常人之处的理解又加深了些。

得益于光暗的平衡，很快你竟真的射进了他子宫里。充溢着光之力的精液要多出平常人射精量的数倍，不仅使他的肉穴成了你的精壶，连悬在他腹上的卵巢也被灌得饱胀，像两枚圆溜溜的肉果。他趴在你身上喘息，面纹和手臂上的彼岸花淫纹都持续地闪烁起来。这幅红光大作的情景直晃得你眼花。你意识到你们之间的某些关系似乎在不知不觉间被改变了：像久不能通航的河道突然被注满了水，运货和捕鱼的船只又开始在水面上通行。而他，叫你被这过量的光之力折磨的罪魁祸首正含着你的鸡巴，软绵绵地趴在你怀里。你突然泄了气似的，用下颚轻轻蹭起他的头发。你算是读不懂他脸上的情绪了：也许是不想读懂，但，谁知道呢。

记住我，他抵着你的胸口低语，别再忘记我了。而你忽然间发觉，那叫你眩目的红光的一部分……确乎来自你自己。

FIN


End file.
